Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: A Dove Story
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: CanonXOC Fic. After the world becoming one, the characters were able to finally get the normal life they want. This story follows our known Turbo Duelist, Crow Hogan, along with Frank, Amanda and Tanner. As if their life couldn't get more interesting, Crow encounters a girl who looks to be in need of assistance, as she could as well give him a missing piece for his own family life.
1. A New Nest, A New Start

**A/N: This is an AU of ARC-V in which Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Ruri, Rin and Serena are still present and with their own respective bodies. I've made a one-shot drabble all about it in my account, "Episode 148 ALTERED"**

 **Don't like, don't read, and no flaming! Thank you, now enjoy!**

* * *

The world became one again, for good this time. Yuya got the opportunity to duel against his father as the world celebrated with peace. It was close to dusk, and everyone decides to come home to be done for the day… except…

"Wait a sec!" Yugo noticed. "With the world being one, we from the other dimensions don't have a home anymore. Where are we going to live!?"

Yuya just then notices the problem, and the others are freaking out as well. Along with the counterparts, Jack, Shinji, Crow, the kids, Shun, Alexis, Kite, Allen, Sayaka, they all don't have a current home. Yuya tries to think of some solution. "Well I uhmmmm-"

"Don't worry, I'll get you fellows a home to live in." Yusho kindly stated.

"You know…" Yoko looks at Yuya's counterparts carefully, making them feel a bit odd about the mother. She then brings all of them to a hug. "We can keep these boys at our place. They'll be like your new brothers!"

"B-Brothers!?" Yuya couldn't confront against it, he finds it a crazy idea.

"I wanna keep the girls. They can all be darling Yuzu's super special awesome sisters!" Syuzo hugged all the girl counterparts making a waterfall cry with joy.

"Sisters…? Dad I don't think-"

"Can you please tell this man to get his arms off me?" Serena is definitely not very fond of him hugging her. In fact, she's hating it.

Yuri looks like he's having that same feeling towards Yuya's mother, having the thought of carding her right now if he could. Yugo doesn't seem to mind her embrace that much, as he has this star-struck look like as if he may be okay with this situation. Yuto just doesn't feel comfortable being hugged. While the Sakaki and Hiragi family members throws around the idea, and some secretly going against it, Reiji starts escorting the others, leaving the families be.

"I'll give you all each a home to live in, you have already suffered so much from my father and the Academia. It's at least I could do."

"Thank you." The rest thanked him in gratitude, and followed him away from the family feud as the arguments are still going on.

As Reiji with his crew were able to give each of the displaced folks a home, Crow was able to get a home with multiple bedrooms, due to the fact that he's taking care of Frank, Amanda and Tanner. For the others Allen and Sayaka decided to share a home, of course having their own respective rooms. Shun declined Reiji's home offer, saying he would find and work for his own. Since Ruri has been taken in by Syozu Hiragi, the elder brother would come by imperceptibly to check up on his sister. Reiji revealed the home to Crow and the kids, showing the interior place of the house.

"And this will be your home. Since you have three children under your care, I hope the amount of rooms in the household would be most appropriate. The house has four bedrooms, therefore you each have your own bedroom." He then takes his leave, not showing a lot of expression, like usual. "I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you!" The kids shouted with generosity at the Elite Duelist, waving at him as well.

"You're a fine man." Crow waved to him as well, watching as he disappears in sight. As so the kids ran into the house, running all over the house in delight.

"I call dibs on the biggest room!"

"Nooo, I want the big room!" The kids were already arguing on which room they want.

"No way josei!" Crow cuts into the argument. "The biggest room is for me!"

Not only because he's the adult and is taking care of them, but that way they don't fight over the room anymore.

"Awwww." The kids moaned in disappointment.

"Aww come on guys. The biggest is not always the best. Now choose your room. At least I let you still choose your own.

And so, in an understanding response the kids took their time looking in each of the bedrooms available, picking the one they like the best.

"I like this one." Amanda chooses the room diagonally across from the big room they were fighting over earlier.

"I'll choose this one then." Frank chooses the one across from Amanda's.

"So, I guess I get this one." Tanner said so gleefully as he got the room that's the closest to Crow's. It'll make him feel more secure.

"Is that your last final decision?" Crow looks at the children somewhat severely, making sure they're choosing what they really want.

The kids just nodded in response. "Yep!"

With that Crow relaxes and smiled fondly. "Great! Now thanks to the Leo Corporation and The Miami Donation, we can start anew. Time to start unpacking."

They each received a delightful comfortable bed, the kids receiving a twin-sized bed, as Crow was able to get a Queen-size. One of the bed sets came with bunk bed equipment. It might come in handy in the future. Toys were also donated to the kids, each of them generous by what they got. The Corporation were able to retrieve Crow's BlackBird D-Wheel, as he then noticed the home has a back garage where he can place his D-Wheel and make it his little workplace.

"KIDS WE HAVE A GARAGE!" Crow screamed in delight, barely realizing the voice was coming from him.

"What did he say?" Tanner didn't hear.

"I think he said we have a garage." Amanda was able to catch what Crow said, yet not being too sure if she heard it right.

"Oh…" Frank had a little worried look, seeing he might be there all day enjoying the whole place.

"Hey Crow," Shinji came over to see how's the place going, and checking up on him and the kids. "How is i-"

"We have a garage!" Crow yelled happily from a distance, hearing a slight echo throughout.

"Holy macaroni! That's great! W-Where are you?" Shinji tries to find him.

"Down here!"

Shinji followed the sound of his voice and successfully located the garage and joined Crow on the excitement.

"Oh jeez this place is huge!"

"Seriously! Isn't it great!?"

"Hell yeah…. wait why isn't my garage that big?"

The kids were able to hear the whole conversation from where they're at, kind of bored and tired of hearing their huge exhilaration.

"I think this will be a while…" Frank stated as the other nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this :') of course there may be errors XD it's not perfect.**

 **Other than that, stay tune as I may get around to making the second chapter soon and hopefully getting around to introducing my OC into the story.**

 **Till next time! ~**


	2. The Collide

_One Month Later…_

It's been a long day for Crow as he gets home from work. He's currently doing take-out delivery, working five days a week with some decent pay to live on. As soon he got into the house the kids ran up to him in content, Shinji being the one looking after them while he was out working.

"Crow! You're home!" The kids got up from playing together to the orange-haired man with smiles on their faces, making Crow smile as well.

"Yep, home sweet home," Crow kneels down to their level and rustled with Frank's hair a bit. "So, have you been on your good behavior? You didn't harm Shinji while I was gone, did you?"

The kids just giggled. "No, he's just fine Crow." Amanda answered gladly.

Crow wiped his forehead like he was sighing with relief. "Good. Because for some reason I thought I heard his screaming from miles away. Good thing I was just imagining things."

"Pffft," Shinji heard the whole conversation, getting up from the couch. "Don't worry about me man. They were tolerable." The children just laughed.

"So did you get anything for us Crow?" Tanner asks eagerly while looking at Crow with his big cute eyes. Occasionally Crow would bring something special home from work. And by mean special it's usually tasty food.

"Nah, sorry kiddo. I left it back at work."

The kids awed in sorrow.

"It's ok though. There's always tomorrow!" Crow then stands back up and goes over to Shinji at the dining room for his payment. "Sorry about getting home late Shinji, I ended up working overtime. So here's some extra cash for the time. Would you be available for tomorrow?"

Shinji winced with bad news. "You see, Crow, that's what I need to talk to you about..."

Crow blinks a couple times in concern. "What do you mean?"

"….Ahhh, how can I say this…?" Shinji sits on a chair by the table, scratching the back of his head as a sign of remorse. "I…. got this new job at the market down at Finland Avenue. Y'know, the one by the aisle of the fruit stands?"

"…Ok." Crow listens to what his friend has to say, with a straight face.

"And, well…" He lowers his voice to a murmur. "It's during the day too-"

"WWWHAT!?" Crow exploded. "You got a new job for the dayshift and you just _now_ told me this!? Who's gonna look after the kids now!? I… I can't believe this!"

"I know Crow, I'm sorry! But I couldn't turn down the opportunity. It comes with good employee benefits." Shinji tries to explain on the decision he made in good terms.

"Oh… OH! Oh I see how it is!" Crow sounds like an angry wife with his current attitude, placing a hand on his hip, shifting his pose a bit. "I guess this job isn't good enough for you then!"

Shinji was just plain confused. "That's… not what I'm saying."

"Oh sure, if it was you wouldn't even look for a new job at the time. But you did!"

The kids peeked from behind the corner seeing the two conversating on the issue.

"Is Crow okay?" Tanner asks as he sees his comical anger and yelling coming out from the Turbo Duelist. "He seems really upset."

Frank just shrugs. "He's fine. He's just a little surprised, that's all."

"He's more than just surprised Frank," Amanda corrected. "He looks like he'll beat Shinji into mashed potatoes if this keeps going."

The kids stand there awkwardly as Crow continues nagging at Shinji angrily. Tanner cautiously walks up to Crow and gently tugs on the left side of his pants for attention.

"Uhmm, Crow…"

"Y-Yeah?" Crow stops talking and looks down at the boy.

Tanner looks up, his eyes full of compassion. "It's ok if Shinji can't watch over us anymore. Don't be mad."

"Well- I…" Crow stuttered a bit, then sighs in defeat. "Alright… but we're not through yet!" He then points at Shinji, giving off a threat. Shinji just rubs his head nervously, his sweatdrop slowly appears. "Anyways I'm going shopping. Is there anything specific you kids want while I'm there?" Crow asked the children as he makes his way to the door.

"I want some potatoes!" Frank eagerly answered.

"Some strawberries would be nice~" Amanda kindly requested. "If that's ok."

"Alright. Since Amanda asked so nicely, Frank…" Crow eyed the green-haired boy, making him rephrase his words nervously.

"Uhh, I mean can you get some potatoes please?"

"Why sure Frank." Crow responded back. "So, anything else?"

"Oh oh and some chicken!" Frank ordered another request.

"Just the strawberries…"

"A new mommy!"

"Alrighty the—wait what!?" Crow stops mid-sentence and turns around to see Tanner. "What do you mean by…"

"You know, a mom…" Tanner tilted his head to the side, oblivious to what he just said.

Crow cocked an eyebrow as his position slanted a bit. "Uhh, Tanner that's not the kind of answer I was hoping for… I mean like food-wise."

"Oh," Tanner understood. "Well how about some fish crackers?"

"Sure." Crow goes through his mental list. "Ok. Potatoes. Strawberries. And fish crackers. Right?"

"And chicken!" Frank shouted.

"And chicken. Alright I'll be back in a bit. Be nice to Shinji."

"We will!" The kids waved goodbye as Crow walks out the door.

Shinji, now in charge, sighs in some sort of relief and chucked lightly. "For a moment there I thought he was gonna murder me. I swear he's been drinking a lot of soy milk or something."

The kids looked at him with a blank expression, really just confused. Shinji had a feeling of gawkiness. "Well what I mean is… ahh nevermind!"

Meanwhile Crow gets on his BlackBird, pondering on what Tanner meant on his first request. "A mom?"

He then shakes the thought away and drives over to the nearby market. As her arrives he parks his vehicle and walks around the outside food market. Remembering the requested items, he goes for the potatoes along with the strawberries. He comes across the meat aisle and checks on the chicken meat for sale, checking on the weight for each. Afterwards he picks up a bag of fish crackers and makes his way to the checkout. He carries the produce after payment and walks his way to his parked vehicle, accidently running into a woman passing by. The two collapses onto the ground along with their produce.

"Ow, I'm sorry ma'am. You ok?" Crow reaches his hand out on the girl's shoulder, making sure if she's alright.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes are dominated by the shadows casting from her hat, so it's difficult to see her whole face. She starts reaching for her groceries that are all over the ground, and Crow starts doing the same. The two scattered for their produce and puts them back into the bag, and then Crow helps the woman with her things. They both then stand back up.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Crow speaks apologetically. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No no it's my fault. I was… spacing out at the time. S-Sorry." She bows, and then starts striding away.

"Wait!" But by the time Crow tries to go to her she was already gone. A swarm of people covered his vision in search for the girl, and so he goes back to his D-Wheel and drives off home.

By the time he came back the kids were eager to see what Crow got at the market.

"Nice! You got the chicken and the potatoes!" Frank was very pleased that Crow got what he wanted, taking the food from the bag and putting them away.

"Uh-huh." Crow nodded. "And what do you say?"

"Uhhhh thank you." He hesitated but was able to say the magic words.

"You're welcome. Also here's the strawberries Amanda." He passes a case of the red berries to the girl.

"Thank you Crow!"

"No problem. And Tanner…" He places the bag of crackers on the table. "This is for you."

The boy gasps in delight. "Thank you Crow-sama!"

"You're very welcome… huh?" He takes out what appears to be a batch of mangoes from the bag. "That's weird."

"What is?" Amanda and the others responded.

Crow looks at the fruit curiously. "I didn't remember getting mangoes."

"Maybe it's a gift from the heavens above for me having to watch over the kids for a few more moments." Shinji said jokingly. "As a payment."

Crow rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Shinji…" He looks at the mangoes again. "Oh! Ahh shoot it's probably the girl's when I ran into her!"

"Why did you do that?" Shinji asks.

"It was an accident. It was probably when we were taking our produce back into our bag. Ahh man!"

"Soooo we got free food?" Frank took that as good news.

"No." Crow immediately responds. "I'll just go back to the market tomorrow and turn these back to her."

"What makes you think she'll be there tomorrow?" Shinji makes an unsure tone, seeing Crow putting the mangoes back into the bag.

"Well there's no hurt in trying." Crow states with confidence. "I'll just stop by after I get off work, just to see if she's even there."

"Alright, you do that." Shinji stretches his arms out. "Anyways I'm going home."

"Bye Shinji!" Amanda waved goodbye.

"I'll miss you…" Tanner started tearing up already, making the other awe and giggle.

"Don't worry I'll still be around." The dual-blue haired man is about to take his leave when walking by Crow. "Anyways sorry about the inconvenience… you know, getting a new job."

Crow looks at Shinji, but smiles warmly. "It's ok, I get it. You needed a more sustainable job. Sorry about my outburst earlier." He places the paper bag aside. "I guess I had the tendency to get upset over nothing…"

"Hmm…" Shinji thought in silence for a moment. "So you do drink soy milk!"

Crow hesitated suddenly. "What are you talking about? I don't even-!" He then went silent on what he just said. "….Oh wait I do. B-But what does that have to do with anything?"

Shinji just laughed. "Well you did acted very 'wife-like' earlier."

"Ohh shut up!" Crow was already annoyed and turns away disgracefully, making the children laugh as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, here with another chapter. Even during the summer I get very busy ;A; but at least I got around to making this.**

 **So now there's a switcharoo issue it seems, would Crow be able to find this mysterious girl again? Find out, next chapter!**

 **Enjoy~ AD out!**


	3. Someone New to Acquaint

A day has passed when Crow said he'll try to find the customer he ran into, and that's precisely what he's doing. He gets on his BlackBird just when he got off work from the delivery mart, and goes straight to the market he went yesterday. By the time he got to the shop, he parked his D-Wheel and walks around. Besides not finding the girl he ends up grabbing more food instead, he then looks around with still no sign of her. He hopes he finds her soon, or else he'll just go home and keep the mangoes. The man makes a disappointing sigh, and turns around from behind, only to be literally face-to-face with a familiar stranger.

"Oh jeez! I didn't notice you there!" Crow jumped back suddenly, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm terribly sorry! I tend to uh… get up real close some-" The olive-eyed girl noticed him and apologizes. She has a light skin tone all around, and seems to have a medium built for a woman. Her hair has mulberry-colored hair, a dark shade of red-violet. The woman also has a criminal mark coming down from her right eye, thin and only a little jagged. She stops her sentence suddenly and looks real closely at the man. "Hey, were you…?"

Crow hesitated, but realizes as well. "You're from yesterday, right!?"

The girl nods. "Yeah. Wow it's… a coincidence to see each other again."

"Yeah well that's because I was looking for you." Crow explains.

The girl looked puzzled on his statement, in fact a little unsettled. "You were? W-Why exactly?"

"Didn't you buy some mangoes yesterday? I believed I accidently picked yours up when we collided so-"

"You have them!?"

"Y-Yeah? That's what I'm saying."

"Oh my gosh." She wipes her forehead in a sigh of relief. "I thought I might've lost them somewhere. Or maybe even left them behind somewhere else. Thank you so much for telling me this, it's great."

"Uhh yeah, yeah…" Crow was astounded by her reaction, but returned a smile in response. "So when should I give them back to ya? I mean, it would be weird to ask you to go to my place or…"

The man's words slowly faded out of her focus as the girl looks over her shoulder and around, obviously looking detracted by her surroundings. Crow notices and becomes quiet, looking concerned.

"Hey, you ok?" Crow asks the girl who seems to be out of thought.

"…your house."

"What?"

"Let's go to your place. I can pick them up there."

"You sure? I don't know if-"

"Yeah yeah, let's go!" She takes his hand suddenly and pulls him quickly out of the market, which makes Crow leave his groceries behind.

"Wait!" Crow pulled back, making the girl stop as well. "What's the hurry?"

"Sorry about this," The girl apologizes swiftly. "But I don't have a lot of time at the moment. I believe it's faster to pick them up at your place rather than you're going back there and then bringing them here."

Crow scratches his head. "You think so? Because I can quickly pick them up, besides I ride on my D-Wheel and I don't believe you have a helmet on you."

The girl bit her lip in worry, and took a glimpse around. "We can take the neighborhood streets. A helmet wouldn't be necessary at that point."

Crow took it into thought, then shrugged. "That is the case. Hop on."

He didn't have to say it twice as the girl sits behind him on his D-Wheel. Crow starts it up and heads to the streets on his way home. It didn't take long for them to reach Crow's house, so he parked his D-Wheel into the garage. The girl gets off right after he did, looking around the dimmed-light garage.

"Welp, we're here." Crow takes his helmet off. "Are you gonna need a ride back afterwards? Or are you good?"

The girl looks around the neighborhood when stepping outside. "Actually, you live closer than I thought. I can just walk the rest of the way back."

"Alright. You wait outside while I get the mangoes." Crow walks up the steps to the door accessing the main house. "Uhh… any idea how many were in the bag?"

The girl blinked, stumbling on the question. "I believe there are about six. Why?"

"Well," He chuckled. "Just in case the kids might've gotten to them."

"Kids?" The girl trembled on the word. "You… have kids?"

Just in the nick of time, her question was answered as the three children came to the garage door, going underneath Crow to the source of a girl's voice.

Amanda asked first. "Who's that?"

"Uhhh…. she's…" Crow repeatedly snaps his fingers, then realizes he never knew her name. "Uhmm…. she's here for the mangoes."

Amanda's expression turned into disappointment. "You don't know her name?"

"What's your name?" Tanner somehow got right up to the girl out of nowhere.

"Oh shhh- uhh hi…" The girl jumped from his presence, stopping her potty mouth. "I'm Yonah."

"Hi! I'm Tanner! Are you coming inside?"

"No Tanner, she's here for her mangoes. I've already said this." Crow immediately answered the question, and walks into the main house to get the mangoes. Rin and Yugo are in the living room, as they aren't bothered about what's going on in the garage.

"Hey Rin," Crow walks up to her and takes out some cash to give to her. "I'm glad you were able to watch over the kids at this notice. Apparently, Shinji got a new job so I needed someone else to look after them while I'm working."

"It's alright Crow. It's been a pleasure to look after them. Unfortunately, I can't be a permanent babysitter, sorry."

"It's ok. I'll look for someone in the meantime." Crow then walks to the kitchen and grabs the mangoes on the table.

"So why did the kids run to the garage?" Yugo was curious on what was going on.

Crow comes back into the living room. "Oh, well you see-"

"And this is the living room, the second biggest place in the house." Tanner drags the new girl into the house for a tour.

"Tanner what do you think you're doing!?" Crow freaked out to see what he was doing, looking at him with a stern yet amused face.

"I'm giving her a tour of the house." Tanner said, seeing no problem and looking oblivious.

Crow just facepalm. "Anndddd why?"

"Look if this is a problem I can go back downstairs." Yonah felt a little bit guilty and starts moving back.

"No no no," Crow just sighs. "It's fine…. here's your mangoes…" He passes them to Yonah.

Yonah opened the bag and quickly counted them as she took one of them out. "Thank you so much!"

Crow's just glad she got her fruit back, smiling generally. "It's no problem, really…"

Yonah then starts munching on the mango she took out and hummed in delight, making Crow feeling a little…disgusted. Within just moments she finishes the mango from start to finish, and just when she was done she felt eyes looking at her with surprise, making her gulp anxiously loud.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry about that." She covers her mouth with embarrassment. "I'm…. I've been craving these for a long time. It-t's uhh not usually like me!"

"Wow… I don't think I ever saw a woman devoured a mango like that before." Yugo commented, looking a little impressed.

Crow still looks a little unsure. He finds it odd for something to happen so sudden. Rin notices something, and starts squealing in excitement. "Oh my gosh you're pregnant!?"

"Wait what? She is?" Crow asked cautiously, looking to see the indication. "Oh… I guess you are, I'm sorry ma'am I didn't even realized you were." He basically facepalmed himself.

Yonah scratched the back of her head uneasily. "Yeah… it's not a big deal really."

"Not a big deal!?" Crow bursts. "You're carrying a person inside of you, how is that _not_ a big deal? Eat those mangoes for crying out loud!"

The others just giggled at his behavior. "So how long has it been?" Rin asked.

Yonah hesitated before answering. "Oh, i-it's been three months. Actually, I'm going on my second trimester soon."

"Awwww," Rin couldn't help but find it cute. "It must be nice to have a baby inside of you."

"Thanks, I guess?" Yonah still feels nervous. "Well, thank you all. It's nice to meet you guys. Now, uhmm, if I may…" Yonah slowly starts to leave.

"You know…" An idea comes to Rin. "Hey Crow."

He looks in her direction, and sees she wants to talk to him privately. He walks over to her. "Yeah?"

Rin asked in a soft tone, quiet enough so the others don't hear her. "Do you think she would be a good babysitter?"

"What!?" Crow wailed, but in a whisper.

"Think about it. She can have some experience with children, and you do need a babysitter."

"Yeah let's have a complete stranger to look after the kids while I'm gone. Totally great idea." Crow says sarcastically, not too fond of the idea.

"Well I was a stranger too when I started watching over them for the first time, right?"

"Wha—no! I mean yes, but no." Crow argued. "But I at least got to know you a little bit before I decided to have you watch over them."

"Right! So…?" Rin gestured to the girl. "You got to know her, right? At least a little bit."

"Pffft, not really. Her having a criminal mark though…" Crow brought up.

Rin snickered ironically. "And you?" Gesturing to Crow's own markings.

"Yes, but—urrg! Ok ok you got a point." Crow walks over to Yonah just before she took her leave. "Hey, so…"

The girl watches as he's having trouble asking about something.

"Uhmm so I'm thinking that maybe you would be interested in-"

"Being my mommy?" Tanner hugs the girl's legs with glee.

"What? Tanner…" Crow facepalmed. "No. Anyways what I meant to say was… if you're open for a job, maybe you can watch over the kids? Y'know, babysit? Just for now though, I mean."

"Uhh… s-sure. Although, when should I give you my resume? I-I don't have much job experience-"

"Nope, you're hired. Starting tomorrow, I leave at six in the morning, and I come back as late as four, sometimes even five in the evening. Got it?"

"Uh y-yeah." Yonah answered, feeling a little unsure.

"Good. In the morning make sure they get up, brush their teeth, wash up, eat breakfast, all before ten. For lunch Tanner likes peanut butter and jelly, sandwich's crusts cut off. Although you could also cook up some things if possible, however Frank tends to be picky on some vegetables. Amanda is ok with anything as long as it doesn't taste bland. Oh, also make sure they take their multivitamin's either with their breakfast or their lunch. And if you're planning to take them out make sure they don't smell bad, and that they're wearing decent clothes. Frank does tend to wear the same shirt for almost a week. So, make sure to check up on that. If I don't make it to dinner it's up to you to throw something together. And… don't… give them any sweets before a meal. Especially Tanner. He'll go bananas! …...now, any questions?"

Yonah just gives a blank stare, trying to mentally take it all in. "Uhh…"

"Oh, and they do tend to get into fights, especially over their duels."

"Oh…kay?"

"If that happens make sure to break them up and give them space, maybe even go over what the problem is and hopefully solve it. For payment it's 1600 yen per hour, five days a week. Phew, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Yonah, still staring dumbfounded, just nods in a slow pace. "Uhh, yeah… totally."

Rin came into the conversation. "You know, if you want a partner, Yugo would love to volunteer and help you throughout the day."

"What!? I said no such-" Yugo stopped as Rin gave him the glare, making him say otherwise. "I-I mean, of course, heh, heh…"

Crow smiles. "Great! And if you have any other issues, you can give me a call. Pretend you're placing an order." He then gives her a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

Yonah nods, feeling more confident now. "Thanks, I will! Tomorrow!" She then walks out the door waving goodbye to the others as they waved back. As she shut the door behind her, she leans against it, rubbing her head in frustration. "Oh man what am I doing?"

"Ohh man what am I doing?" Crow rubs his temple in exhaustion.

"You did the right thing Crow. You got a babysitter who was actually available." Rin finds it to be good news.

"But… wh-what if something happens while-" Crow starts questioning.

"Don't worry about it. That's why Yugo will be helping."

"Oh yeah sure give me a choice." Yugo mumbled under his breath, Rin was able to catch every word of it and give off a stare. "Stop looking at me like that! You're the one who put me in this position in the first place."

"Oh please! Not like you have anything better to do tomorrow."

The kids just laughed. "Don't worry. We won't be so hard on you this time _Fusion_."

The blue-and-yellow haired boy spat. "It's Yugo not Fusion! I thought I told you better!" And the rest of the gang laughed at his rhetorical action.

Later in the night, Yonah walked the rest of the way home with the mangoes in her hands. She got into the house, catching her boyfriend sleeping on the couch again. She rolled her eyes in fatigue, picking up his glass bottles right beside him and discarded them into the glass container. She goes to her room and gets ready for bed, only to accidently wake her boyfriend up from his drunken slumber.

"Well you got home late." He intruded into the bedroom suddenly, making Yonah jump. His long silver hair shines from the interior lamp in the room as he has a jagged criminal mark just below his left eye. His buff feature appears like if he can break bones within minimum effort. His piercing eyes has a golden shine to it. "I couldn't even find you at the market earlier today. Where were you?"

"W-Well…" She stuttered. "Guess what?" She tries to keep confidence in her voice. "I got the mangoes back. Plus I just got a job." She said hoping it was a good enough reason.

"Uh-huh, sure…" He then walks away, making Yonah turn around in dismay.

"Problem?"

"You can't get a job." The man states rudely.

"And why not!?" Yonah said pissed off, feeling offended.

"There is no way you can do anything with that _baby_ in the way. You can't do shit."

"Adrian!" She roared, feeling the need to give him some sense. "Is that how you're going to talk to me when I get home with good news? Don't you have some sympathy? God…"

The guy just mumbled inaudibly and walks away, leaving Yonah alone in the room. From what she could be hearing in the distance, the man sits back down on the chair back at the living room, watching on the small television set. Changing clothes in frustration, Yonah then gets ready for bed and set her alarm to five-thirty. She then sighs in distress, wondering what lies ahead on her first day.


	4. First Day

It's almost six, and she's still not present. Crow taps his foot on the floor impatiently, taking glimpses at the front door, wondering what's taking her so long. He looks at the clock regularly too, only minimum minutes passing by as he's waiting. He turns on his phone and goes through his contacts anxiously, thinking about calling for backup.

"What's taking her so long?" Just as those words escaped his mouth, a knock came from the door. He quickly walks over and unlocked the door handle, hoping to see her at the other side of the door. Turns out…

"Hey so, am I on time?" Yugo uncertainly asked as he swirls his fingers around, looking very uncertain yet tired.

Crow just sighed. "You beat the babysitter if that's what you mean. In case she doesn't make it here it's up to you-"

"Who says I'm not making it?" Yonah came right behind Yugo unexpectedly with a gratified look, scaring Yugo by coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, so you made it." Crow was a little enthralled by her arrival, despite coming in at a nick of time. "Just for future reference though, please come at an earlier time. I was getting to worry."

"Sorry." She bashfully scratched the back of her head. "It's hard to get out of bed sometimes."

"If needed you could always take a nap on the couch, the kids won't be up till around eight. Now," Crow starts walking out the door, getting his things ready to the garage. "Gotta go. Call me if there's any trouble."

"We will." Yonah and Yugo said so in sync, watching as the orange-hair man locking the door behind him. Yonah looks around in awe, seeing all the houseware in the living room. The second hand on the clock is the only thing to make a noise around, taking up the silence between the two sitters, until Yugo stretches and makes a huff.

"Welp, I'm gonna hit the nap hay. I stayed up till around midnight, so I didn't get a lot of sleep." He starts laying on the couch, surely making himself a napping place.

"Can I ask why you were up so late?" Yonah was curious.

Yugo just shrugged. "I may have spent a little long working on my D-Wheel, but it needed some good fixin'. Even though Rin comes yelling at me every hour to make sure I get to bed…"

Yonah couldn't help but chuckle about it. "Well you should've known better."

"I know…" Yugo sighed, and then lays on the pillow.

Yonah then felt unbalanced, sitting down on the leg of the couch to rest as her head spins in unease.

"Hey, you ok?" Yugo asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Just felt a little dizzy…"

"Here…" Yugo gets up and tucked the couch seats in. "Sit down, you look like you need it."

Yonah does so like he said, sitting right beside him, feeling a little better. "Thanks…"

The two then just looked around, not too sure on what to do.

"Hey can I…. ask you something?" Yonah looks over at the blue-haired boy.

"Sure." Yugo responds.

"So… is there anything else I should know? I don't have a lot of experience with children."

"Well," Yugo brings it to thought. "As long as you cook something good you'll make the day shine!" Now he's just being plain goof.

Yonah became nervous, thinking about it. "That's one issue though…"

"Hm?"

"…I don't know how to cook."

"Wha-… uhh I mean…" Yugo kept his voice down, clearing this throat. "Well, me either. Guess that makes the both of us."

Yonah then felt like freaking out, even though she hasn't officially started. "Ohhh gosh this is not gonna turn out well for me."

"You can't say that!" Yugo stated. "At least not yet… come on!" He looks at Yonah's direction. "It may turn out better than you think. Just don't think of all the bad things that could happen."

"Even if it's the most practical thing I could do?" Yonah still felt anxious.

Yugo sighed. "Even if it's the most… practical… just don't get it into your head-"

"Even if I ended up burning the house down?"

"You're not going to burn the house down! What is wrong with you?"

"That could happen!" Yonah exclaims modestly.

"Just…" Yugo facepalmed. "Don't think so negative… ok? You'll do fine."

"Ok…" Yonah smiled weakly, her eyes already feeling heavy. "Hey, uhmm would it be alright if I take a snooze on the couch?"

"Oh… oh yeah sure…" Yugo answered with a gratified grunt, getting up and starts walking over to the kitchen. "I'll just get something to eat then."

Yonah lays on the couch and slowly goes into a resting slumber, everything in her vision turning black.

Her eyes opened to the sound of some crunching noise coming from the kitchen. She gets up steadily and walks over, only to see a girl eating some cereal at the dining table, minding her own business by herself. Yonah then looks over at the clock on the wall. Just a little past seven. She then yawns and stretch her body a little, unintentionally making Amanda turning around.

"Good morning!" The little girl greeted cheerfully.

Yonah just awkwardly waved a hello. "Good morning to you too, uhh…" She looks around the kitchen, seeing that Amanda's the only one up.

"Hey Amanda," Yugo greeted, coming from the hallway. "How are you doing?"

"Good!" Amanda takes another spoonful of her cereal. "How are you?" She referred to Yugo and Yonah.

"Alrighty right!" Yugo responds.

"Good…" Yonah just vaguely answered.

"Hey!" Frank just came from his bedroom, getting a bowl from the kitchen cabinet.

"Morning!" Tanner was just behind him.

"Morning." Yugo and Yonah said to the boys.

"So what are we gonna do today mommy?" Tanner sat down on the table to fill his bowl with cereal. Yonah blinked a couple of times, Yugo ended up chuckling.

"Cute. Very cute." Yugo sat on the kitchen counter, finding Yonah's "nickname" amusing. "Yeah Yonah, what are we going to do for the day?"

As Yonah was put on the spot, she anxiously thought for any ideas. "Oh, uhmm yes, we're…"

"Duel!" Frank suddenly stated, standing up from the table in excitement.

"What? Duel?" Yonah questioned.

"Yeah, a duel!" Amanda goes along with the idea. "Speaking of which, isn't Mr. Atlas competing in the arena today?"

"Oh yeah!" Yugo remembers, and then plays with his words afterwards, giving the kids a hard time. "But I don't think you want to go, I mean, come on, Jack Atlas?"

"Of course we do!" The kids retorted, apparently taking his sentence seriously.

Yugo just laughed. "C'mon now you know I'm kidding!"

"Crow is gonna be there too right?" Amanda just had to ask.

"Of course! In fact he was the one to bring this up when I was talking to him…"

As the group starts talking about the Duel Monsters and the arena, Yonah just stands there idling, trying to keep up on the subject. The more the guys were wanting to go, the less Yonah wanted to. She's not much of a fan of Duel Monsters. As in, not anymore. She gave up on the game quite recently actually, mainly due to her issues that were going on lately in her life. Thinking on the subject, Yonah tries to recall on her last duel she ever had as the others continue talking about their plan.

* * *

" _This is it, young lady!" A tall elder man wearing a green threadbare robe smirks pridefully, clearing Yonah's field by destroying her last monster. She covers herself from the damage she took, and glares at him in doubt. The two are dueling inside a prison cell, the opponent demanded to duel her for their most prized card. This is a gamble. "You're through! LightFlare, finish her off!"_

 _The Synchro monster swings its sword directly at Yonah, sending her Life Points straight to 0. She then fell onto the ground, trying to get back up. The man then walks over to her, and she hesitates, couldn't be able to see his features due to the lighting on the ceiling. The man then takes her deck and looks over it, ending up taking one of them out for himself._

" _Angel of Zera huh? I guess I'll take that as a prize. Send her away…"_

 _The man walks away as his minions came and picked her up from the ground, holding onto her._

" _No! You can't take it!" Yonah yelled out, fighting out of the men's grips._

" _I can do whatever I want miss…" The man just responds. "And there's nothing you can do about it. You lost your chance."_

 _Yonah grunted, and headbutts one of the guys who was holding her down, and tries to run after the duelist. She low kicks the other guy who was holding onto her, and back heads the one coming from behind. She makes a clearing and heads towards the man's direction. A prison guard ended up knocking her out of the blue. It was so sudden, without warning, yet very ignorant. The last vision she remembered was the man walking away from her as she was being dragged out of the cell._

* * *

"Yonah?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and looks at the children, who were the ones looking at her for a while.

"Are you ok Yonah? You look… distracted." Amanda asks with a sign of concern.

Yonah hesitates and shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"So are we going to the arena today?" Tanner asks, standing up from the table in eagerness for her answer.

Yonah paused before responding. "Well, I guess there's no hurt in doing so…"

"Yay!" The children cheered. Yugo then walks up to Yonah, giving her what seems to be a ticket.

"Here, just so you don't have to pay to get in. The kids come in for free."

Yonah bows in gratitude. "Thank you. When does it start exactly?"

"The match will start around four today. If you want I can call up Shinji if he can give you and the kids a ride there." Yugo shows delight in the suggestion, giving off a peace sign to her and a wink.

"Yay! Shinji will be coming too?" Tanner sprang right up with joy.

"Of course! Shingo, Yuya, Yuzu, and Rin too!" Yugo answered ecstatically, especially on the last person he mentioned. "Who wouldn't?"

Yonah chuckled awkwardly, pretty much answering that in her own thoughts, _"Who wouldn't?"_


	5. First Day at the Event

Previously on _A DOVE STORY_ :

" _Who says I'm not making it?" Yonah came right behind Yugo unexpectedly with a gratified look, scaring Yugo by coming out of nowhere._

" _Oh, so you made it." Crow was a little enthralled by her arrival, despite coming in at a nick of time. "Just for future reference though, please come at an earlier time. I was getting to worry."_

" _Sorry." She bashfully scratched the back of her head. "It's hard to get out of bed sometimes."_

" _Yeah Yonah, what are we going to do for the day?" Yugo asks, answering for the children._

 _As Yonah was put on the spot, she anxiously thought for any ideas. "Oh, uhmm yes, we're…"_

" _Duel!" Frank suddenly stated, standing up from the table in excitement._

" _What? Duel?" Yonah questioned._

" _Yeah, a duel!" Amanda goes along with the idea. "Speaking of which, isn't Mr. Atlas competing in the arena today?"_

" _Oh yeah!" Yugo remembers._

" _So are we going to the arena today?" Tanner asks, standing up from the table in eagerness for her answer._

 _Yonah paused before responding. "Well, I guess there's no hurt in doing so…"_

* * *

The sun is shining at its brightest during the Turbo Duel event, Yonah and the children are in Shinji's car going to the occasion. Yonah is ending up being in the passenger seat while the kids are in the back. Yugo and Rin are riding on their way there on their D-Wheels, and as they heard a few familiar faces will be showing up as well. Yonah has an unsettling look on her face, making Shinji look over to her and think in mild concern.

"I guess you don't come to these events much, do ya?" Shinji asks, getting Yonah's attention as her mind was off-track once more.

"Yeah, not really into watching duels. Not my thing…"

"I see…" Shinji nodded in understanding. "At least this would be your first, or just one of those things you go to once in a while."

"Yeah…" Yonah answered, looking out the window. "Pretty much."

The rest of the way to the arena was just silence, the others still excited to go while Yonah doesn't really care what's going to happen. They were able to park somewhere nearby and got to the front desk to grant access, the kids just ran all around in the open space room, waiting for the adults to catch up. Yugo and Rin are already there, along with a couple of companions: Yuya, Yuzu, Shingo, and, of course…

"Crow!" The kids ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" He patted them on the head, happy to see them present.

"We're doing good!"

"That's good…" With glee in his eyes, Crow then looks over to Yonah and nods his head to her. "Yonah."

The girl returns a nod, giving off a small smile. "Crow."

A moment has passed and Shingo budge into their moment with slight curiosity of his own.

"Sooo who's the lady?" Shingo asked in interest, apparently didn't even hear her name coming out of Crow at the time.

Crow stands back up to introduce her to the others. "Guys, I would like you to meet Yonah. She's taking over Shinji's place as a babysitter for the time being. This is her first day being employed actually…"

Yonah waves to the others with an unconfident look, definitely not familiar with the others she's currently meeting. "Hey…"

"Well hello there young lady," The blonde-brunette takes a bow for introduction. "I am Shingo Sawatari, the one and only of course." He winks and then takes Yuya under his arms. "And this is my assistance Yuy—hey!"

Yuya was able to get off of his grip before he finished, making him fall out of balance.

"I'm Yuya Sakaki, current Entertainment Duelist and associate of the You Show Duel School." He puts his hand out for a handshake, as Yonah put her hand out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry," She then stops. "I feel like I should've known you from somewhere, but I don't really watch a lot of duels very much."

Yuya just smiled. "That's okay."

"The duel will start in a few moments. Asking for the audience to please be seated and prepared before the duel starts." The microphone went throughout the room as a reminder.

"Ahhh! The duel is gonna start!" Yugo starts freaking out and runs for the stadium door, only to be hold on to by Rin.

"Relax mister! We still got time to spare." Rin literally facepalm with sight of concern for the boy.

"So who is Atlas facing anyway?" Yuya turns to the others for any answers.

Yuzu thinks and places her hand on her chin. "I'm not too sure actually. I haven't heard anything yet." She then just shrugged.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's get goin'!" Shinji and the others starts heading to the stadium, Yonah catching up from behind the group. Going to the seating area all together, they found a variety of open seats and waited till the next match starts.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Official Maiami City Turbo Duel Match! This is really for fun and games. Don't worry though, because there will still be outstanding duels heading our way!"

The crowd all around the stadium then cheered in combustion.

"Here are the duelists. First-up, Jack Atlas!"

The blonde Turbo Duelist made an immediate appearance, leaping into the air with his Wheel of Fortune, making the whole crowd go wild.

"Next is the King's current opponent. Give it up for Seerrreeennnaaaaa~!"

And so the indigo-haired teen drives right into the stadium and makes a dramatic brake right to Jack Atlas.

Jack had a competing look in his eyes. "You have some guts facing against the King Atlas, young girl. You will be stumbling down before this duel would be over."

Serena shots a glare. "It is you who is going down by a long fall!"

The whole crowd, mainly men, cheered on Serena's appearance, whistling for her as well.

"I had no idea Serena was participating." Yuzu sees her fusion counterpart from afar. Serena puts on her helmet and gets ready for the duel.

The announcer starts counting down. "Speed World 2 activate!"

Jack and Serena glares at each other for the first few moments till they start up their D-Wheels.

"3...2…..1…..GO!"

The two D-Wheels screeched with power and rushed right to the racing track, Jack ended up being in front of the girl in the swoosh. Slowing working up her speed, Serena was able to pass up Jack and declared going first.

 **[SERENA: 4000 LP] - - - - [JACK ATLAS: 4000 LP]**

"I go!" She looks at her hand, taking two out from it at once. "I set two cards face down. Next, I fusion summon by activating Polymerization!"

The crowd went crazy on her move, excited to see her fusion summoning. Well, almost.

"It's not fusion it's Yugo-!"

"We know!" The rest of the crowd interrupted him.

"Seriously Yugo!? She wasn't even talking about you. Why would you even think that?" Rin face palms, now a little concerned yet upset about Yugo.

"Sorry…" He scratches his head. "Bad habit."

Serena activates her fusion summoning, using Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Blue Cat for the materials. "Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power. FUSION SUMMON!"

A fused feline monster appears. "Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" [ **ATK 2400** /DEF 2000 *7]

The crowd roared on the appearance of the monster.

"I end." She stated.

"My turn!" Jack draws a card from his deck. "I special summon Red Gargoyle!" [ **ATK 1200** /DEF 1400 *4]

A red demonic monster appears, its head are wings seems to be on fire. Its yellow eyes glows with fiery.

"If I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Next!"

He summons another monster.

"I summon Red Resonator in attack mode!" [ **ATK 600** /DEF 200 *2]

The smiling fiend appears alongside the Red Gargoyle.

"Red Gargoyle's effect! I can target one other monster I control, and its level becomes double its current level!"

[Red Resonator *2 → ***4** ]

"I tune my level 4 Red Gargoyle with my level 4 Red Resonator!"

The red resonator tuned with red gargoyle, making the monster glow and turn into stars.

"Roar of the King. Shake the heavens and forged into yourself the power of the unrivaled tyrant. SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

A large crimson-colored dragon forged forth onto the field.

"Rampaging Soul! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" [ **ATK 3000** /DEF 2500 *8]

"Wow, what a magnificent move!" The announcer stated. "Both duelists are able to summon one of their most powerful monster! Talk about greatness…"

A phone starts ringing in the mulberry-colored hair girl's pocket, interrupting her focus on the duel. She answers and excused herself from the crowd. "Sorry…"

Crow was the only one realizing she was leaving, showing some bit of concern. Yonah was able to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"You haven't been answering my texts. When will you be coming home!?" It's her boyfriend, sounding rude as always.

Yonah massages her head in thought. "Look, I don't know, ok?"

"Wait, are you at a duel event?" He can hear the background noises from her side of the line, words including Jack Atlas and Scarlight. "Why didn't you tell me!? We would be watching it together right now!"

"I'm sorry. It was all too sudden and the kids I'm watching over brought up the idea and we had to get ready soon. Also I thought you're working!"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I should miss the event. I could totally sneak out without anyone knowing."

"Oh my gosh Adrian…" She really didn't want to, but she has a feeling there's going to be some argument coming up. "You know I wouldn't let you do that."

"Why!? They won't know I was gone." Now he just sounds cocky.

"But what if they did!?" Yonah spat. "You could get in serious trouble. Even worse… we can't afford that kind of risk!"

During that time Tanner turned around and realizing the babysitter wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, where's mama?"

Crow looked over, showing a sign of confusion. "Mama?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

Crow still looks dumbfounded, one of the other kids has to spell it out for him.

"He meant Yonah." Amanda helped clear things up.

"Oh! Oh! Ok for one, Tanner, Yonah's not your mama. She's your babysitter. There's a difference. And two…" He looks around, guessing she might be out of far sight. "She's talking to someone at the moment. Don't worry, she'll be back."

"But she's missing the duel." Tanner wailed. "Look at Jack kicking her butt!"

"I think that girl is gonna win." Amanda has her own presumptions. "I've seen her duel before. She was able to beat _Fusion_ like it was nothing."

"I heard that!" Yugo, despite being somewhat far from the kids, he still could hear his incorrectly-pronounced name. "And it's _Yugo_!"

Back to Yonah, like she predicted the two began to argue. It felt like they were going at each other like forever. "Ok I have about enough of this. You're not losing this job! Not now! And that's final!"

You can hear his growl at the other line. "I bet you're going to lose yours before I even get a warning. I'll see you when I get home."

"Hey-!" And just like that the man hung up, not even leaving a goodbye. "Well that was rude." She sighed. She's not sure anymore whether supposed to do this together, or he makes it like they're competing. She then hears the crowd roaring with delight, obviously something big has happened. She runs back to her seating area with the others. Tanner noticed her coming back.

"Mama!"

Crow and the two other kids looked and welcomed her back, Yonah being able to sit down with the others.

"Everything ok?" Crow asks.

"Yeah. Just having to deal with some things…" She didn't want to go into detail, and decided to change the subject. "What did I miss?"

[JACK: 3200 LP - SERENA: 500 LP]

"Well, quite a few things actually. Jack's Scarlight Dragon destroyed Cat Dancer, putting her in a corner. But by surviving his next turn, she was able to revive it from the graveyard, and fusion summoned Panther Dancer. And now, she's fusion summoning again." He points at the direction of the duel, Serena having Lunalight Panther Dancer on the field.

"I activate Lunalight Wolf's ability!"

The violet wolf monster, being in the Pendulum Zone, activates its ability.

"I can fusion summon one Lunalight monster from my extra deck by banishing the required fusion materials from my field or hand. Lunalight Panther Dancer and Lunalight Black Sheep!"

The two monsters fused together, making a new monster.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Lunalight Leo Dancer!" [ **ATK 3500** /DEF 3000 *10]

"Battle! Leo Dancer attacks Scarlight! And after that I'll attack you directly!"

The lioness goes to attack the red synchro dragon.

"I don't think so. I Activate Brutal Red from my hand!" He sends the monster to the graveyard. "If exactly 1 Red monster I control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can send it from my hand to the graveyard; until the end of this turn, Scarlight cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also it gains 1000 ATK."

Serena gritted her teeth in fury as her monster got destroyed, reducing her life points to 0.

[SERENA: 500 LP → 0 LP]

"And the winner is Jack Atlas!"

The audience applause in favor, roaring Jack's name over and over again, Serena being frustrated and rides away from the stage.

"Alright, that was fun. What do you think guys?" Crow asks the kids as they exit out of the building.

"I knew Jack would beat her. He is the king!" Frank chanted excitedly.

"It was fine." Amanda stated. "I wish it would've been longer though. I would like to see Tyrant Dragon. Do you think they will duel again?"

"I'm sure they will. Seeing that look from Serena alone, I think she wants a rematch."

Speaking of which, Serena was just walking by, definitely not happy for what happened. The others came to congratulate her.

"That was a nice duel Serena, hopefully you'll beat him next time." Yuzu tries to comfort her, but it was no use.

"No! For what happened today I bet that blonde trash is possibly laughing at my humiliation by now. What a disgrace!"

"Jack isn't like that Serena." Yuya smiles fondly. "Besides, on the contrary I think he had a great duel with you. You possibly came the closest to beating him than any other duelist I known."

Both Serena and Crow scoffed at his statement. Obviously that isn't true.

"Enough with your appreciation guys. You know what happened out there… I'm threw…"

"Mind if I…" A pink and purple haired boy holds a bouquet of roses in front of her. "Help cope with your defeat?~"

Serena shows a sign of confusion, but also wants to just slap him out of the way. "I-I'm good. Thanks, but no thanks." She walks right passed Yuri, heading home.

Crow and the kids were heading out to the car, Yonah just behind them. He looked behind him, and walks towards her while the others get ready to get into the vehicle. "So, did you like the duel?"

Yonah hesitated as she spaced off, but nodded. "Yeah, it was fine."

Crow made a steady look, seeing something's off. He then pulled out something and placed it in her hand. "Here. Thanks for today. You've been a really great help."

Yonah sees him giving her the yen into her hand, and looks up with glee. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." He chuckled. "Don't be late this time."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

Yonah then gets in the car with the others, as Crow goes to his D-Wheel.

"So," Shinji starts the engine. "We're dropping you off right?"

"Yep." She answered, looking out of the window as the car backs up and goes to the highway. She was in deep thought throughout the trip way home, remembering that feeling when the last time she went out to a duel event. Back when she enjoys dueling along with watching other duels. But that feelings gone now, as she has other things going on in her life. A new job, a baby coming in its way. She asks herself whether or not if this will turn out alright in the near future.

* * *

Next Time on _A DOVE STORY_ :

 _The more experience you have, the more extinctive skills you obtained. For the first few days, and weeks, it had been somewhat difficult for the new sitter, but as a soon-to-be mother, she finds this job to have its beneficial side when it's time to raise her own kid._

" _Is it ok if I still call you mama?" Tanner asked with sorrow in his eyes. Yonah just nods, seeing it's really no harm._

" _I don't mind it at all."_

* * *

 **A/N: I have to apologize on this chapter. I didn't spend a lot of effort on this one as I did with the others, and it was only somewhat completed by the time I finished this up today, which is why I submitted this soooo late.**

 **I promise the next chapter would be better. Also this is a second time making a duel scene, and making one with Serena and what we know she has wasn't as satisfying as I hoped it to have. I always wanted to see a Serena VS Jack duel but this one was rushed so again I sincerely apologize. Maybe I'll have them do a rematch in my story later. But at least I got this one done.**

 **In case you haven't noticed I submit a chapter every** _ **other**_ **Thursday. There may be a time it'll turn up on a different day but for now I'm trying to keep this consistent as much as possible.**

 **Thank you for reading my story everyone~ ;) AD out~**


	6. Today's Another Day

Previously on A DOVE STORY:

" _Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Official Maiami City Turbo Duel Match! This is really for fun and games. Don't worry though, because there will still be outstanding duels heading our way!"_

 _Yonah's phone was ringing during the duel, and so she had to pardon herself from the crowd to answer the call. "Hello?"_

" _You haven't been answering my texts. When will you be coming home!?" It's her boyfriend, sounding rude as always._

 _Yonah massages her head in thought. "Look, I don't know, ok?"_

" _Wait, are you at a duel event?" He can hear the background noises from her side of the line, words including Jack Atlas and Scarlight. "Why didn't you tell me!? We would be watching it together right now!"_

 _After the duel was over, Crow pulled out something and placed it in her hand. "Here. Thanks for today. You've been a really great help."_

 _Yonah sees him giving her the yen into her hand, and looks up with glee. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _I hope so." He chuckled. "Don't be late this time."_

 _She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."_

 _Back when she enjoys dueling along with watching other duels, that feeling is gone now. With a new job and a baby coming in its way, she asks herself whether or not if this will turn out alright in the near future._

* * *

For the next few days Yonah made her promise. From then on she came on time, which was just one of the issues. She explained that she can't cook, which didn't worry Crow too much, since really, he'll be home in time to make dinner. All she needs to do is make sandwiches for the kids for lunch. Easy right?

"You know how to make a sandwich right?" Crow asked in concern, seeing by the looks of Yonah she didn't seem so sure.

"Y-Yeah of course. Just only peanut butter and jelly…" She double guessed herself.

"Well in case you need help Amanda likes Tuna sandwiches so she can help you how to make that. Really it's not hard…" He looks at the time, then heads out the door. "I gotta go. Again call me-"

"If there's any trouble. Got it." She winked.

Crow smiles. "Right. Take good care." The door then closes behind him, leaving the girl alone in the living room. The kids are still in bed, so there's no need to do anything at the moment. She looks around the room, taking her own little tour around the house. She stopped in front of one of the desks and sees little photos displayed in the picture holders. One of the images has Crow and all three of the children smiling at the camera. The picture seemed to be dented in some way though, but other than that it looks to be in decent condition. She picked up the photo for a closer look. She did remember Crow talking to her just the day before how he met the kids and why he took them in. Yonah finds his story to be captivating. She smiles warmly over the photo until something spooked her.

"Good morning!" Amanda spoke in a joyful tone, not meaning to scare her babysitter.

Yonah lost grip of the photo but managed to catch it immediately upon letting it go, and places it back on the holder. "Hey Amanda. You're up early."

"Yeah, I went to bed early too so that tends to happen." She rocks back and forth while talking to Yonah, seeing she's full of energy.

"Oh, I see." Yonah gently scratches her cheek. "Sorry if I wake you or anything…"

Amanda shook her head. "It's fine. I tend to like waking up early anyway."

"Well then…" The babysitter looks around the room. "Do you want to do anything while we wait for the others to wake up?"

Amanda looks around as well. "I'll just have breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Yonah scratched her head in thought. "No I didn't actually. But I don't think I should…"

"Why not?" Amanda just asked, and made a chuckle. "Don't worry, Crow wouldn't mind you eating here too. Now come on!" Amanda runs into the kitchen. "We have a lot of options!"

Yonah just smiled, and follows her. "Coming."

The two were able to have themselves a bowl of cereal of their own choice, and Amanda goes to the fridge to get out the milk.

"Crow always wants us to have a full stomach. So we can be happy throughout the day." She pours herself a bowl and then passes the gallon to Yonah.

"That's reassuring for him. But I think it's better if I eat my own food, see. He wouldn't have to buy more food just because I'll be eating his."

"He doesn't care." Amanda swishes the cereal around in her bowl, making sure all the bits get drenched in the milk. "Besides he tends to buy more food than we need now, ever since the world became one. Now that I think about it… does all the food become one too?"

Yonah chuckles upon her swallow, covering her mouth out of respect. "No… I mean, I don't think so?"

"What's with all the noise?" Frank came out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Good morning Frank." Amanda smiles while eating her cereal. "How are you doing?"

Frank just grunted and goes to the cabinet to himself a bowl. Meanwhile Tanner got out of his room as well, and, surprisingly, went to hug Yonah. "Good morning mama!"

Yonah froze in an instant, but gently pats Tanner on the head. "Good morning to you too. You seemed to be in a good mood."

"Of course!" He then goes to the cabinet and tries to get himself a bowl, unfortunately he's a little too short to reach for one. Yonah kindly gets up and grabs one for him.

"Thank you!" Tanner then sped to the table to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"What's with the hurry?" Amanda notices his hasty actions, even moving away from him to prevent any trouble.

Tanner didn't realize his speed till Amanda brought it up. "I don't know… I'm just in a good mood I guess!"

"Well that's good." Yonah makes a yawn, as her eyes water from the squinting. "That's good to hear…"

"You alright? You seemed to be tired." Frank notices, about to take a spoonful of his cereal.

"Hm? No, I'm fine…" She yawns again, this time even bigger.

"No, you're tired." Frank gives a stern look knowing she's not fooling him.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I did…" Yonah rubs her eyes. "I just… uhh…"

"You should get some sleep. You need it." Tanner starts dragging Yonah to the couch, but she refused.

"No no no it's fine, really."

"Nooo, sleep…" Amanda starts helping Tanner, and with enough motivation Yonah got on the couch from the kitchen.

"Guys really, I'm fine…" But just before anything else, Yonah went into a deep sleep.

It didn't seem very long when Yonah woke up hearing two boys arguing with each other.

"Oh man, see this is why I need to be awake…" Yonah gets up from the couch and head over to the noise. Apparently Tanner and Frank are fighting and Amanda tries to break them up, but it's no good.

Amanda tries again. "Guys stop it! You'll wake up Yonah."

"What's going on here!?" Yonah places her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

Tanner was crying, and then he points at Frank for the cause. "He pushed me down the stairs and won't say sorry!"

"What!? Frank?"

"It wasn't my fault. He was just blocking my way." Frank crossed his arms, showing no remorse whatsoever.

Yonah wasn't too sure how to handle the behavior, but turns to Amanda for her side of the story. "Amanda what happened?""

Amanda takes a breath. "Frank started by saying Tanner shouldn't call you mama because... well… you're a babysitter, and yet when Tanner tries to say that he knows that and thinks it doesn't matter Frank pushes him down the stairs.

Yonah then turns to the green-hair boy, looking straight at him. "Is that true Frank?"

Frank mumbled something, and Yonah catches it. "What was that?"

He was silent until he mumbled louder. "Yes…"

"That's better," Yonah made a huff. "Now, what do you have to say to Tanner?"

Frank turns to Tanner, just stares blankly at him, until he spoke. "…You should know better."

"What does that supposed to mean!?" Tanner barked.

"You know she's not mama why can't you call her by her actual name!?" And then the two went at it again. Yonah rubs her head and frustration and then picks each of the boy up with each of her arm, moving them away from each other to make them stop fighting.

"Guys that is enough!"

The two stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Yonah then looks at Frank.

"Frank… I asked for one simple request. Now, you know the words… what do you have to say to Tanner?"

Frank, still being held by the babysitter, looks straight at Tanner, and sighed. "I'm sorry that I pushed you down the stairs…"

Yonah smiled. "See, wasn't that so hard?"

Frank puts on a pouty face.

"And?" Tanner wasn't very satisfied with Frank just yet.

"And that I called you mean names…"

"No," Tanner shook his head. "That wasn't it."

Frank looked confused.

"What you said to mama! What do you have to say to mama?" Tanner blows up his cheeks in irritation.

"What did he say to me?" Yonah was confused as well.

Frank made another sigh of defeat. "I said that you were the dumbest babysitter ever… you were asleep so… yeah…"

Within that time, Yonah then silently let the boys go and walks away, leaving the rest at the hallway.

"Did she…?" Frank wasn't so sure what just happened, but Tanner just ran to Yonah, and then Amanda just walked away from Frank.

Tanner then looks around the house, but couldn't find her. He checks the kitchen, living room, bathroom. Still not around.

"Nice going Frank!" Tanner yelled, not even knowing where Frank even is.

"What? What did I do?" Frank shrug, looking oblivious.

Tanner still runs around, still looking for Yonah.

"You can't find her?" Amanda notices him running around the house.

Tanner shakes his head, but then hears a noise from the back. He then rans to the backyard, seeing the babysitter sitting by the backdoor. He opens the door and sits by her, shaking her to see if she's alright.

"Mama?"

Yonah looked over and wiped her eyes with her hands, smiling at him. "Hey there."

"Are you ok?" Tanner looks concerned.

"Of course. I'm glad you guys got it all out. That's all…"

There was pure silence afterwards, the birds are chirping upon the breezy morning, and the sky has a mix of yellow and light blue. It's pretty modest for a morning indeed. Tanner then looks at Yonah, seeing she's simply in thought. Tanner wasn't too sure what to say, then looks away and then up at her.

"Yonah?"

The babysitter then looks down at the boy, seeing he's not very content. She find it surprising for him to call her by her name this time.

"Is something wrong?" Yonah asked. Tanner then wipes some tears from his eyes, seeing that he's in distress.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" Yonah freaked out a little, thinking she might've done something wrong. Tanner just shook his head.

"Is it ok if I still call you mama?" Tanner asked with sorrow in his eyes.

She looks down at him considerably, thinking that it might be why he's crying at the moment. His red cheeks show up quite brightly, making her feel bad yet, thoughtful for him.

Yonah just nods, seeing it's really no harm. "I don't mind it at all." She then wipes his tears away, making him smile. Amanda found the two and sat right next to them.

"How did you pick them up like that!?" Amanda looks at Yonah with a wide smile. "They're really heavy you know!"

"Heyyy…" Tanner finds that invasive, hugging himself with insecurity. "I resent that."

The others just chuckled. "Actually…" Yonah starts on her answer. "They were kind of heavy. But I'm known to do some heavy lifting."

"Really? What are you, a sumo wrestler?" Tanner finds it unbelievable.

"What? Tch, no no, not like that." Yonah giggled on his question. The door opened right behind the three, seeing it was Frank coming out of the house. He seemed unsure if it was okay to join them. Yonah tilted her head with the others. "You wanna hang out with us?"

Frank nodded and sat next to Amanda, seeing if he can catch up on the conversation.

"No, the thing is," Yonah continues. "Well, I was on my own for most of my life. I had to defend myself one way or another."

"So… you fight?" Amanda asked in interest.

Yonah brings it to thought before answering that. "Yeah… I guess you could say that… for self-defense though… and, maybe just because." She looks at the others. "I wasn't a great person, you know. I'm known to be a little hard-headed, and sometimes… I don't think before I act…."

She thinks back to when she would get in numerous amount of troubles, whether for her friends or for herself. She finds it kind of… haunting, now that she thinks about it.

"What about your mark?" Frank asked. "How did you get that?"

"That was… when I snuck into the Tops actually."

"No way!"

"Really!?" The kids were surprised.

"Yeah… it wasn't the smartest thing I've done to be honest. I got arrested shortly afterwards, so not too much happened since." Yonah continues to think in thought as she spoke about the story, and decided to stop there. "Alright, enough about me! Who wants lunch?"

"It's not even noon yet…" Tanner laughed.

"Oh… well, how about a snack then?"

The kids looked at each other, and shrugged. "Sure!"

Tanner places his head on Yonah's stomach. "I bet the baby's hungry too, isn't it?"

The others laughed at his action, and Yonah gently moved him off, blushing a little. "Ok that's enough Tanner. Come on, the food won't get eaten themselves."

The kids ran into the house to the kitchen, and Yonah looks outside for a little more before coming inside after them.

* * *

Next Time on A DOVE STORY:

" _Hey Yonah! There's someone I want you to meet!"_

 _It has been over a week since Yonah started her job as the babysitter, she learns about the friends of her friends, even the ones she already met?_

 _Next time on A Dove Story!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay, school has been eating up my time for a while. I know I said every other Thursday, but it might as well once/twice every month now =3= sorry...**

 **At least enjoy this chapter!**


	7. The Unexpecting Reunion

Previously on A DOVE STORY:

" _So… you fight?" Amanda asked in interest._

 _Yonah brings it to thought before answering that. "Yeah… I guess you could say that… for self-defense though… and, maybe just because." She looks at the others. "I wasn't a great person, you know. I'm known to be a little hard-headed, and sometimes… I don't think before I act…."_

 _Yonah continues to think in thought as she spoke about the story, and decided to stop there. "Alright, enough about me! Who wants lunch?"_

" _It's not even noon yet…" Tanner laughed._

" _Oh… well, how about a snack then?"_

 _The kids looked at each other, and shrugged. "Sure!"_

 _Tanner then places his head on Yonah's stomach, like as if he's listening to the baby. "I bet the baby's hungry too, isn't it?"_

 _The others laughed at his action, Yonah included. She stopped shortly afterwards. She then realizes, when laughing, how long it's been since she laughed that much. She then gently moved him off, blushing a little. "Ok that's enough Tanner. Come on, the food won't get eaten themselves."_

* * *

It's been so far so good since she started looking after the children. They have been bonding little by little within each day. Well, Frank is now getting comfortable being around her. At least he's tolerating her.

"Frank? Frank! Your sandwich!" Yonah places the plate on the table for the kids to eat, as Frank was still in the backyard.

"Coming!" Frank heard her and went through the opened door, not bothering to close it.

"Can you close the door while you're at it please?" She didn't have to look back to know. Frank stops in his tracks and turned back to close the sliding door, obviously grunting in irritation.

"These sandwiches are good!" Tanner complimented, even though Amanda helped on making the sandwiches.

Yonah starts munching on the sandwich as well. "I hope I made them alright. I don't normally add onions to my sandwiches. But it does go good with ham and cheese after all."

The group went silent as they munch on the sandwiches in delight. Yonah then realizes as she ate the last bit of her sandwich.

"Ahh shoot I forgot to make the soup! Hold on." She gets up and starts making tomato soup in the pot. The kids waited as they talked with each other.

"Who wants to duel after dinner?" Frank asked, grinning for a fight.

"I do!" Tanner howled.

"But you got to duel last time. I would at least want to play," Amanda wailed in grief. "You can play winner ok?"

"Fine." Tanner sighed.

"Where's Crow anyway? He should be here by now." Frank tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Usually he would be home in time to make dinner, but at this case it was up to Yonah to make something for the kids.

"I'm sure he went shopping or something. He needs of his own time too you know… well not saying you might be driving him nuts for a while or anything."

"Heyyyy…." The kids yowled in sync, but knows she was playing as they chuckled at the end.

Meanwhile Crow did went shopping indeed, except at a different place. He walked around curiously in the shop, until he walked up to a familiar worker at the produce area. She scratches his nose and purposely bumps into him in the shoulder, making the worker lose his balance.

"Woah hey th—Crow!?" Shinji just noticed the orange-haired man and spread his arms out in joy. "Hey how are ya doing!?"

"I'm fine, fine indeed. "They both made a brief hug and shook hands. "How are you doing? Is work going alright?"

"Oh yeah definitely. It's way more proper here than back at our dimension… well really everything is." He chuckled nervously. "Hey they are the kids?"

Crow nodded. "They're doing great!"

"And the babysitter…?" Shinji raised a brow in an amusing way, wanting to hear a response from him.

"Sh-she's fine. Ya know, she's learning and all."

"Ahh so, she's _fine fine_ too huh?" Shinji raises his brows more, confusing Crow about his actions.

It took a moment until he finally figured what he was saying, and so he gently punched him in the shoulder. "Tch, not like that. You know that."

Shinji laughed. "Do I Crow? Do I?"

Crow just rolled his eyes, but in doing so he saw someone else from the corner of his eye, and turned around. He noticed and elbowed his friend and points at the direction. "Hey is that…?"

A tall man in a desaturated brown robe strolls around the shop, oblivious from the guys who saw him from a near distance. The two inhaled and brought their hands to their mouth, hoping to catch the man's attention.

"ENJOY!"

The man turned around confused, but sees the guys as they wave to him in delight.

"Ahh, well hello there gentlemen." He then walked up to the two, showing he's in no rush.

"Chojiro! How may I help you?" Shinji asked kindly to the man, seeing if he needed anything in the store.

"I wonder…" Chijiro looked around, hoping to find something. "Do you have any of those seaweed snacks anywhere?"

"You know what, I think we do. Hang on!" The dual blue-haired employee and left the two to find the produce. Crow and Chojiro bowed hastily and shook hands with one another.

"Hey Chojiro! How are ya?"

"Not bad. I'm starting to get the hang of this place that's for sure." He responded proudly, and laughed loudly, as Crow did the same. "How about you, hm? How are the kids?"

"They're doing great! I noticed it's been a while since you've seen them."

Chijiro nodded gracefully. "Yes it has, and it's been the while since I- wait what!?" Chojiro realized something, confusing Crow with his actions. "I-If he's not babysitting… then… then who is!?"

Since they haven't seen each other in so long, Chojiro never found out about Shinji "retiring" from his babysitting job. Crow noticed the confusion and had the man calmed down enough for him to explain.

"Right, you didn't know. Shinji got a new job so I had to look for a new person to look after the kids. Don't worry, they're still alright."

"Oh…" Chojiro took a breath. "That's a relief. So, who's the fresh one then?" He asked in an amusing tone, making a silly smirk just when saying the keyword.

"Oh, well, someone you may not be familiar with. I just met her while shopping and—"

"Ahhhh a lady huh? Nice choice. I thought you may ask for Rin to take the job, but, as long as you have someone that's good. Speaking of which you might want to head home before you have to pay extra for being away for too long, eh?"

Crow wasn't sure how to respond to that, but just before he could Shinji came back with the seaweed snacks the man requested. "Here you go. I brought the varieties in case you wanted a certain flavor. Were these the ones you're looking for."

"Yes." Chojiro smiled and took one of the selections available. "I would like the plain ones, thank you. I don't understand why they have to make them into different flavors, the originals are good the way they are. Right? Right!"

"I'm glad I can help." Shinji bowed promptly.

The elder moves by to get to the nearby cashier, but then looks back at Crow. "Hey. Would you mind if I come by to your place afterwards? I would like to see the children again."

"Of course!" Crow smiled and nodded, helping him with the groceries. "It would be great."

"Ok, and done!" Yonah poured each kid a bowl of tomato soup and passed them around. "Be careful now, they just came out of the stove."

Instead, Tanner started digging in, burning his mouth as he tries to cool it off and swishing it around in his mouth.

"Tanner! I told you to be careful!" Yonah freaked out and runs to Tanner. The boy takes his cup of water and gulps it down.

"Ahh, that's better…" He sighs in relief.

"Oh, Tanner," Yonah literally facepalmed herself. "You should've known better! Are you okay? Are you burned?" She was about to check for any signs before Tanner closed his mouth unintentionally.

"I'm sorry mama. It smelled pretty good… oh?"

The other two kids snickered as Tanner looked at the two, oblivious to what they're laughing about.

"What's so funny?" Tanner asked.

"My, what a nice mustache you have." Amanda chuckled, pointing at Tanner.

The boy then notices the soup dripping from his upper lip and laughed about it. "Well will you look at that?"

Yonah couldn't help but giggled about the activity. "Oh you guys…"

They then stopped when they heard Crow from outside, yelling to the kids that he's here. "Guys I'm home!"

"Crow!" The kids got up from their seats and went through the front door to their caretaker. Yonah ends up drifting behind them and stood by the front door, observing the children hugging Crow and taking their groceries inside for him. Seeing like she's done for the day, she goes back inside to take her things. Her phone just vibrated and she checks on her text message, not too thrilled that's her boyfriend. _"When you will be home!?"_ She just ignored it and puts the phone away.

"Enjoy!"

She heard the children cheering what seems to be to a different person. She looks out the door to see what's going on. Chojiro was being hugged by the kids in greeting, him talking to them about their day. Yonah's eyes became a glare to him, like if she's seen him somewhere.

"Yonah!" Crow calls out, getting her attention. Focusing back to the man, she squints with unsurety if she's seen this man before. "There's someone I would like you to meet—"

Not even giving anyone a moment to process, Yonah comes up to the guy quickly and throws a fast punch right to the elder's cheek. The fist was very unexpected, and became painful very quick, literally pushing him back a couple of inches. Everyone freaked out on her sudden motion, majorly due to this is the first time they've seen her like this. This hateful. Crow reacted by holding her back while Chojiro regains conscious of what just happened.

"Yonah! What were you thinking!? I-I'm so, so sorry about that. I have no idea…" Crow apologizes, holding her back as much as he could while Yonah continues flailing to get him, like if one punch wasn't enough.

"Let me go! Do you have any idea who this jerk is!? You son of a-"

"Language, Yonah!" Crow struggles to hold onto her while she fights back.

"—Beee…aasst!" She catches herself, for the sake of the children. "You ignorant, selfish little…. Brat! You…" She shrieked in rage. "I'm gonna kick your tiny little-!"

"Ok ok that's enough!" Crow pushes her aside, getting her off of him. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Me!?" Yonah cried in confusion. "Do you have any idea that you brought this sinister a-hole here?!"

"How _dare_ you!" Crow barked. "This is Chojiro Tokumatsu, the greatest, most kindest, joyful person you could ever meet!"

"Don't you bring up _'kindness'_ for this man, Crow! Just in case you didn't know, I've met him back at the Facility where he could just threaten to take your freakin' deck away and take your cards whenever he pleases, and rips you apart once he does." Her voice cracked, as anyone could hear the sound of pain in her sentence. "He has no place being here!" Crow takes a breath, seeing the situation.

He glares. "That man you mentioned," His voice was like a growl, yet it was sincere. "That's not him. At least…"

Chojiro comes to the two, getting into the conversation. "Not anymore."

Yonah glares at him, looking like she'll throw another death punch. "Don't you dare come any closer. You hear me?"

The man stops, standing in front of her. "Don't worry. They all know how I was." He looks back at Crow, both of them knowing that for a fact. He then turns back to her. "But I'm sorry. I know I've hurt a lot of people, but I wasn't myself at the time. I fell so far from where I was, and I lost my way. I'm not asking for your forgiveness." He bows in an apologetic stance. "But to be no longer enemies."

Yonah was baffled. She wasn't too sure how to respond to him. To his words, his request. Her grip loosened to a relaxed phase, along with her emotions. "Fine…" She then suddenly shoots another glare. "But if you think I would forgive you for what you've done, then you're sadly mistaken!"

She fixes her jacket. "Also Crow…?"

He perks to her direction.

"I'm sorry… about my behavior, th-the trouble I cause, I mean… I know that was immature of me." She even had trouble admitting it, her voice shaking to the thought of it. "If-f you think you're better off with a… different…" She took a breath, cutting her sentence short. "I'll be going now."

Even with a sudden end, Crow realizes what she meant. She walks the rest of her way home, not saying anything else.

Chojiro walks by Crow, watching her walking away as well. "Whatever you're thinking about, I think she needs a second chance."

Apparently the elderly caught on too, as Crow looks up at him and nodded, looking back where Yonah is walking. His face was severe, showing a sign of deep thought. He then goes to the kids and have them go back inside, inviting Chojiro along to his place.

Yonah made it home, and goes straight to her home, seeing her boyfriend sleeping on the couch as the television was still on. She shuts the door quietly, and with a moment of silence, she bangs her head against the door in repetitive motion. She inaudibly curses at herself about the action she made earlier. She then freaks out just by thinking back to that time.

"Oh god he is right, I'm gonna lose this job and only because of my stupid decisions. I just… can't! Lose! Not… this…time!" She continues with the head banging, making the whole wall shake. As she stopped, a photograph that was on the wall fell to the floor, grabbing her attention. She bends over to pick it up, and takes a long glimpse at the photo. It was just last week too when she went for her ultrasound, a vague image of her offspring with its developing limbs and fingers going through progress. She smiled softly, and then frowns at the fact she's not sure what will happen if her so-called boss would do something about her behavior. She thought that she might as well look for a different job. She places the photo back on the wall where it was, as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She breath shortened, feeling of who it could be. She slowly reaches for her pocket, as she noticed she was right. A text message from Crow. She takes a breather and gently sits on her bed, opening the text thread to read the whole message.

 _"Yonah,_

 _What you did today was extremely disrespectful._

 _You should've known better, even if he is your_

 _worse enemy,_ _than to make a violent action_

 _against a person, especially in front of_ _the_

 _children. All I can say is… I'm very disappointed."_

She just had to stop reading at the moment. She feels like this would be her end, right there, right now. Just as she felt comfortable with her somewhat new job, it may as well stop… for her sake. She took another breath, and continued reading from her last point.

 _"I understood what you meant before you left._

 _You were going to say if I think it's best to find_

 _someone_ _else for the job, due to the actions you_

 _have made. But I just_ _want you to know this: If_

 _you want to continue looking after the_ _children, I'll let you."_

Her frown turned upside-down after that last sentence. It's like as if her shoulders are light once more, being able to float once more.

 _"However it doesn't mean you're off the hook from_

 _what happened. Apparently the kids really like you_

 _that much for wanting you to stay. Make sure to_

 _thank them for that. Otherwise this is a strike one!_

 _I know how you're very_ _caring with the kids and I_

 _appreciate on how much_ _effort you do. All I want_

 _to know from now on is: Can I trust you?"_

She hesitated before texting her response:

 _"Yes, absolutely. Again I'm terribly sorry for what_

 _I did. I know I shouldn't have done that and, thank you._

 _I will be a lot more responsible from now on."_

She send the message. As she awaits for a response she then lays on her bed. Not too long later she received a response.

 _"Excellent! Also in case I ended up working late_

 _there are some hamburger that you would be_

 _able to cook up for the kids. There is enough_

 _for all four of you. Actually more like for a big_

 _family. You know how Frank is when it comes to supper."_

She chuckled softly on that part.

 _"Get a good rest. If you like, and if possible, I_

 _would like to hear news on your upcoming baby._

 _I don't know if I said this yet, but congrats. I'm_

 _positive you'll be a great mom!_

 _Crow"_

She sets her phone down and gets ready for bed, and then realizes she received another text.

 _"P.S. Compliments on the soup! To be honest it_

 _could have a little more spice to it. Make sure you practice more."_

She rolled her eyes upon the new text, and then goes to set it down again. Later on she received another.

 _"P.S.S. Excuse my language but damn! How strong_

 _are you!? I could only hold you back for so long!_

 _Anyways goodnight!"_

She doesn't know how to respond to that, other than a: _goodnight_ back.

* * *

Next Time on A DOVE STORY:

She may have gotten a second chance, but how will things go now when she sees Chojiro again?

Also it looks like he wants to pay her back for what he did…

Next time on Dove Story!~

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I can't believe this took so long, sorry!**

 **I had a week break after finishing my summer courses but that week went by so fast I'm back into school!**

 **This time there will be some other writing I'll be doing: Screenplay. I'm taking a Scriptwriting course this term (and it's require too), so if this won't be updated as frequently, you know why. In fact regardless on the classes they'll be busy anyway.**

 **For some of you you understand how much time it take to make chapters. I also had another fic going on which is like this but in 5D's instead, and I haven't wrote a chapter for that one in soooo long! Urg! So little time!**

 **Till next time!~**


	8. To Make Up What's Lost

**Last time on Dove Story:**

"Yonah!" Crow calls out, getting her attention. Focusing back to the man, she storms up to the new person in distress. "There's someone I would like you to meet—"

Not even giving anyone a moment to process, Yonah comes up and throws a fast punch right to the elder's cheek.

Crow pushes her aside, getting her off of him. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Me!?" Yonah cried in confusion. "Do you have any idea that you brought this sinister a-hole here?!"

 _What you did today was extremely disrespectful. You should've known better, even if he or she is your worse enemy, than to make a violent action against a person, especially in front of the children. All I can say is… I'm very disappointed._

She took another breath, and continued reading from her last point.

 _I understood what you meant before you left. You were going to say if I think it's best to find someone else for the job, due to the actions you have made. But I just want you to know this: If you want to continue looking after the children, I'll let you._

 _All I want to know from now on is: Can I trust you?_

The next morning had a chill in the air. The dew lays peacefully on the blades of grass, the sun just peeks into the warm-colored sky. As dawn turns to midday, Yonah couldn't help but to feel a slight discomfort with her baby bump. Apparently at this time it's normal for the infant to move around in the womb, however she still hates the feeling. The kids are playing outside in the backyard as she sits on the staircase.

"Are you alright?" Tanner notices her signs of distress.

She just looks and smiles. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Of course!" The boy then gradually jogs over to her, sitting right next to the babysitter. "You know, I didn't want you gone already."

"Yeah, Crow told me you wanted me to stay." She then takes a breath of the air. "I'm sorry for what I did to Mr. Chojiro. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Ehh, that's okay." Frank hears her from the staircase she's at. "I'm sure everyone wants to get a piece of him from what he did to others too."

Amanda agrees. "Plus you really got him good."

Yonah couldn't help but chuckle. "Now's not the time for complementing on the violence I did." She pauses. "So you really wanted to keep me huh?"

"Well… I didn't really care…" Frank has to rain on the parade. "But you have a lot more responsible than Shinji. He doesn't really do much when it comes to babysitting, other than dueling us all day to keep us busy."

Yonah rolls her eyes. "Of course. I do have to thank you guys. I don't know what I would've done if I was jobless again."

"You mean like finding another job?" Frank thinks as if it's obvious.

"It's not as easy as you think." Amanda argues. "I heard it's harder to find another one after getting kicked out. You try to get a job after losing one, then see if you think that's easy."

Frank's response was just his tongue sticking out at her. The front door was heard being opened and then shut, the kids running into the house to see Crow early form work.

"Crow!"

"Hey guys. How're you're doing?"

"Great!" Tanner answers gladly. "It's been really sunny today."

Yonah walks towards Crow and the others, surprised to see him here. "Hey, wow you're early."

"Yeah," Crow scratches his head, surprised himself. "We ended up getting an early time off."

Yonah nods, then notices someone else standing right beside him. The same elderly man from the previous day looks over and bows with a greeting. Her eyes become stern.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"Now, Yonah, easy. He's here to see you." Crow defends Chojiro. The elder then walks over to her, showing no sign of ferocity. He just smiles warmly.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened that day. Really it must've have a significant impact on you…"

"Save it," Yonah glares. "What happened on that day, you can't do anything to make it better. In fact, I don't want to think about it."

"I understand," He nods. "But would it be alright if I make one request?"

She doesn't make any movements, instead cocks an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Crow and the kids look over with curiosity, wondering what Chojiro may be asking for.

"How about another rematch?"

"A rematch? You must be joking." She doesn't seem to be interested.

"I'm serious. This time though, I won't use my deck against you."

Yonah makes a huff. "Really?"

"Instead of using our respective decks, we'll use one from one of these volunteers." He suggested to the kids nearby. The three looks at each other in confusion.

"Wait, I don't remember volunteering!" Frank wails.

Chojiro then holds his hands out towards him. "Mind if I borrow your deck, just for a moment?"

Frank takes a moment into thought before nodding, taking his deck from the table to him. The elder man then nods in generosity.

"Here," Tanner walks up to Yonah, holding his deck out. "It might not be the best, but it'll do."

Yonah kneels down, and takes hold of his deck as requested. "I'll gladly use yours Tanner. I'm sure it'll do just fine."

"Then it's settled." Chojiro then sits at the kitchen table, setting his deck up and waits for Yonah to take a seat. She does so not too long after, as the two shuffle each other's decks and passed them back. The two draws five cards.

"You can do it Yonah." Tanner cheers.

She nods, then looks at her hand. "Alright, let's go."

 **[YONAH: 4000 LP] - - - - [CHOJIRO: 4000 LP]**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first." Chojiro looks over his hand as well. "I set one card face down. Then I set a trap. I end my turn, your move."

"Hmph." Yonah grunts, and draws on her turn. These aren't special cards as she thought it would be. They're all… average. Other than a few distinct monsters, it's nothing too special. Makes sense since they don't have the luxury of buying too expensive cards.

"I summon Stuffed Animal in attack mode!" (*3 1200/900) "Now I attack the facedown."

Chojiro flips his facedown, revealing One-Eyed Shield Dragon (*3 700/1300). "Sorry. Looks like my defense was higher than your offense. Therefore, you take damage."

[Yonah's LP: 4000 – 100 = 3900]

"Fine. I end my turn…" She massages her head with irritation.

"Hey, just have fun, ok? I know I am." He smiles and draws a card. She just rolls her eyes.

"I tribute my One-Eyed Shield Dragon to summon Battle Steer (*5 1800/1300) in attack mode! Now I attack Stuffed Animal."

[Yonah's LP: 3900 – 600 = 3300]

"Hehe," The man smiles. "So far so good. I end my turn."

Yonah sighs and draws a card. Tanner cheers for her nearby.

"You can do it. I know you can."

"Give it up Tanner," Frank responds. "We know that _my deck_ will win in this duel. You'll see."

Tanner glares. "You may have stronger monsters, but your brain is a size of a pea."

"What did you say-!?"

"Hey guys calm down!" Crow comes between the two. "It doesn't matter which one wins or lose. I thought I taught you better than that."

Chojiro couldn't help but chuckle at the occasion, and turns back to Yonah, who doesn't appear to be too happy. "Go on now. I'm sure you'll pull something off."

She looks over at her hand. Her eyebrows raised with notice, and he could swore a smile creeped up right afterwards. "I summon Submarine Frog in attack mode!" (*2 1200/600)

"Cool card you got there." Chojiro nods. "However your monster here is not strong enough to take down my monster. What are you doing exactly?"

"You'll see soon enough." She smiles for sure.

Tanner's eyes glitter, knowing exactly what card she could be playing. Yonah places another card down. "I activate an Equip Spell, Aqua Jet!"

"Aqua Jet?" Chojiro questions.

"Yep, I attach this card to Submarine Frog, and it gains 1000 attack points, (1200 2200) making that stronger than Battle Steer. Battle!"

Chojiro flips his facedown card. "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack."

"Aha!" Frank smiles deviously. "He got you good!"

"The battle phase ends." The man simply states. "My monster is safe."

"I end." Is all she says afterwards.

Chojiro then starts by drawing a card. "I draw. I activate a spell card, De-Spell. Ironic, isn't it?"

All Yonah could do in response is glare, as she knows what card he's targeting.

"I target your Aqua Jet equip spell. Now that card is no more."

She discards the spell card to her graveyard, as so Chojiro did with his. "Next, I summon Dragon Statue in attack mode (*3 1100/900), oh, and I almost forgot…" He then plays another spell. "I have an equip card of my own. Lightning Blade!"

"Oh no, not that card." Tanner is aware of the card. "You use that against me all the time!"

"Heh, I sure did." Frank smiles snobbishly, rubbing the little boy's head. "Sucks to be you with those stupid frogs in your deck."

"They are not stupid!"

"Frank…" Crow eyes on Frank. "Apologize. Now."

Frank turns over, but then looks over at Tanner, rolling his eyes. "I'm sowwy Tanner, did I hurt your fweelings?"

Crow slightly nudges him on the head. "Enough with your disrespect already. How would you like it if I call your bull warrior ' _stupid_ '?"

"Heyyy!" Frank whines. "It's not stupid!"

"Exactly…" Crow proves his point.

The duel continues. "I equip this spell card to Dragon Statue. As it gains 800 attack points, all your water monsters on the field loses 500." (Dragon Statue: 1100 1900) (Frog: 1200 700)

"Ahh shoot, and I was just strong enough too…" Yonah talks to herself.

"Battle! My Dragon Statue attacks your Submarine Frog!"

[Yonah's LP: 3300 – 1200 = 2100]

"And now, my Battle Steer attacks you directly!"

[Yonah's LP: 2100 – 1800 = 300]

"Yonah!" Tanner and Amanda cries out for her.

She looks over, smiling at them. "I'm okay guys. I can still pull this off… maybe."

Chojiro lays back on the chair. "I end my turn. Your move…"

" _I haven't even touched him yet. How am I going to get around this?"_ Yonah thought to herself, and places her hand on top of her deck. "I draw!"

And within a glimpse of the new card, her eyes narrow in thought, almost frustrated.

The man waits patiently for her response, as she's taking her time making her next move.

He then leans back with ease. "What was the last time you dueled?"

"What?" Yonah was too focused to hear his question.

"What was the last time you had a duel? Sure it couldn't be that long ago."

Yonah averts her eyes away from him. "I quitted dueling. Thanks to you…" She mutters the rest under her breath.

Chojiro just laughs. "Now now there's no need for pointing fingers young lady. I doubt I had anything to do with your situation."

"You really wanna talk?" Yonah places a spell card on the field. "I activate Water Hazard. Now I use its effect to special summon Dupe Frog in defense position." (*2 100/2000)

"Of course I do." The man generally replies. "I know you're bothered by me, so how about we talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She then summons a monster. "I summon Unifrog in attack mode!" (*2 400/400)

"You sure?"

Silence grew as she was about to call out her battle phase. She hesitated, but continues.

"Battle…"

Chojiro looks sternly at the situation.

"Unifrog can attack your life points directly."

"What's the point?" Chojiro cuts in. "Due to Lightning Blade's effect, your Unifrog technically has zero attack."

"True," Yonah's mood doesn't change. "But that doesn't stop me from doing so anyway."

[Chojiro's LP: 4000 – 0 = 4000]

"I activate its effect. Since it was able to attack directly with another Frog monster on the field, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card you control. [Dragon Statue: 1900 1100] So long for your _'Lightning Weapon_ ' over there."

Chojiro discards the spell card. "Very well."

"I end my turn. Dare you to make a move." Yonah keeps that scowl from earlier on her face, placing her elbows on the table, staring intensely.

Chojiro just smirks. "I remember that look. You had this on our last duel when you used your whole hand on that combo you did…."

Yonah doesn't look to pleased to have it being brought up, as he chuckled lightly. "That and I pretty much took all your monsters down. Ohh man I can tell you didn't like that." He clears his throat. "But of course, the past is in the past."

He was hoping for his phrase to get into her head, but that didn't affect her mood very much, at least not at all.

"I draw. Hmm, let's see…." He looks over his hand for some sort of strategy. _"Due to Dupe Frog's effect, I can't target her Unifrog for an attack. Guess there's one other route to go…"_

His face brightens a little. "I tribute two of my monsters…"

"Oh no." Tanner's eyes widens in fear, as Frank smiles with smear.

He continues. "To summon Ancient Crimson Ape in attack mode!" (*7 2600/1800) "Now battle! I attack your Dupe Frog with my Ape!"

Yonah places the monster to the graveyard. "Dupe Frog's effect activate! When it's sent from the field to the graveyard, I get to add one Frog monster from my deck to my hand." She then adds a monster what appears to be a yellow and red patterned horned frog to her hand.

"The reason I was asking…" Chojiro looks over at the field, then to her. "It appears to me that you seem to have lost… your passion."

"Why are we still talking about this?" Yonah taps on the table with her finger impatiently, waiting for him to end his turn.

"You dedicated a lot in your last duel with me. You don't have that kind of drive anymore. I bet you can do so much more with those cards in your hands, you're just not choosing to use them."

She looks back at her hand, and sees he's far from wrong. With a couple cards she has in her hand, she wasn't sure to do with them, nor even bothered what they're for. She feels she was narrow minded on when more focused on the new cards she drew every turn. She looks back up.

"That's okay," Chojiro nods. "You don't have to tell me. But whatever happened back then, I just hope you find that fire once more." He then smiles harmlessly. "I set a card face-down. Now, I end my turn."

"Finally!" She draws a card. "I send TADPOLE from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Swap Frog!" [*2 1000/500]

The monster she received from her deck last turn appears. "Now I activate its effect! When Swap Frog is summoned to the field, I can send 1 Level 2 or lower Aqua-Type WATER monster from my deck or field to the Graveyard. In that case, I'll send another TADPOLE…." She then leans over to Tanner for a question. "Uhmm, you do… have another TADPOLE in your deck, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Tanner responds happily, as she then searches through her deck for another TADPOLE, and sends it to the graveyard as stated.

"Now that's what I call using your hand." Chojiro complimented. "And deck as well. So, are you done yet?"

"Not yet I'm not!" Yonah gives off a determined look. "I tribute summon!"

"Ooh ooh ooh! I know what this is!" Tanner starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"I tribute Swap Frog on the field to summon… Des Frog in attack mode!" [*5 1900/0]

She places down what appears to be an average looking, green frog on the playing field.

"Des Frog?" Chojiro questions, then chuckles. "I was more intimidated by the Swap Frog you had before. Should I really be concerned for that little thing?"

"You want to find out?" She cracks a devious smile, making Chojiro look to her in apprehension. "I activate Des Frog's effect! When this card is tribute summoned, I can special summon another Des Frog from my hand or deck, depending on how many TADPOLES I have in my graveyard."

"And you just sent two of them in the graveyard this turn. That means…" Chojiro thinks it over by rubbing his chin.

"It means I get to summon two more Des Frogs to the field!"

She searches her deck for two more of the frogs and places them in attack mode onto the field.

"Alright then." The elder man sees the three frogs all together. "You summoned the frogs. So, how you suppose to get pass my Ancient Crimson Ape?"

"Come on," Yonah remarks with a grin. "You think I'll just summon these frogs to be sitting ducks?"

The gentleman just shrugs in response. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Yonah rolls her eyes kindly. "You really are something, aren't you?"

"You can say that, yeah." He returns a smile.

The kids chuckles while standing by, waiting for her next move. Crow is watching the duel as well, seeing that the two seem to be getting along after all.

Yonah then activates the last card she has in her hand. "I activate Des Croaking!"

"Hm?" He then sits up for a closer look. "What does that do?"

"Yessss!" Tanner throws his fist up in delight.

"If I have control three face-up Des Frogs on the field, all your cards are destroyed. Therefore, boo-yah! I win!"

"I shouldn't be so sure about that." Chojiro kindly interrupts. "I mean, not to rain on your parade or anything…" He flips his facedown. "I activate… The Huge Revolution is Over!"

"What revolution?" Yonah became confused.

"No, I mean the card…" He clears his throat before continuing. "If a card activates that would destroy at least two cards on the field, well… I negate and banish the card."

"You… wait what!?" Now it's her turn to sit up for a better look. "You can't!"

"Ahh, yes I can. Too bad, guess they're not going to croak today…" The spell card gets banished, and the monsters are left with nothing else to protect them.

Yonah then sighs. "I switch Unifrog to defense mode… I end my turn…"

"What's with the long face? You were way more passionate earlier. Oh well, I draw. Let's finish this. Battle! I attack one of the Des Frogs with Ancient Crimson Ape!"

[Yonah's LP: 300 – 700 = 0 LOSE]

"Welp, that's a wrap!" Chojiro stretches and yawns. "I'm beat. Thanks for the duel by the way…"

Yonah just passes a scowl, feeling deceived for having him pull up that trap card.

"Aww don't be upset." He scratches his head and chuckles. "It was just a harmless duel. Come on, where was that smile you had?"

Yonah tends to find him humorous though, she couldn't help to crack a smug across her lips.

"There it is! As long as you had fun, that's all that matters."

With a simple quick fix of her hair, she simply rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know someone who used to say that."

Chojiro smiles back. "Really? I can't say if it was Yuya or whatever right?"

"My dad… actually." She averts her words away, hoping it wasn't heard.

"Oh…" The others looks at her considerably for a moment as Chojiro gets up from his chair. "Well, sounds like a nice man! Anyway that was a save from that trap card. Where did you get this Frank?"

"I opened a pack actually after the world became one… or something like that. Anyway I got that card from the pack. It's a really nice comeback when someone wants to wreck your field!"

"Hahaha, sure is." Chojiro gives his deck back to the boy, and starts taking his leave. "It's Yonah, right? Well it's finally nice to meet you." He gives his hand out.

Yonah looks at it, then back at him. She smiles and gets up from the chair and shakes his hand. "You know, you don't seem to be a Top Criminal Bully after all."

Chojiro laughs at her response. "Yeah well you don't seem like a daunting rebel when I first met you myself. Are you…?" He points briefly at her stomach in according to his question. She looks where he was gesturing and then nods.

"Yep. Bun in the oven."

"Really now? Has it been that long?" Chojiro turns to Crow, who was standing by the counter since the duel started. He then looks at her again.

"You know, I have something for you actually…" He goes for his pocket, digging in for what he's looking for. Yonah gives off a quizzical look.

"I wanted to make it up to you from our first encounter, and…" He takes out a card from his pocket. "I hope this is enough. Again, no need for forgiveness."

He gives the card to her, and she took a moment to look over what it is. A white card of an angel monster in the picture. She hesitates with glee.

He sees her expression, and bows slightly. "I hope this is enough for—" And just in that moment she attacks him with a hug.

"Thank you..." She said so in a whisper, barely audible for anyone nearby.

"Of course….you can let go now…"

She does as requested, wiping her eyes away with her palms, and smiles warmly. "You have no idea how much this means to me. How do you… still…?"

"Ahh, well. It's not like I used it or anything. To be honest, it's… not really a great card… compare to the other monsters you use."

She gives him a disappointing glare.

A sweatdrop appears on Chijoro's head, chuckling awkwardly. "Heh, hey you should take that as a compliment. You're a good duelist. Remember that."

She nods. He then heads to the front door, his hand lays on his side. "Garr I'm old! Welp, it was nice to see you all!"

"Bye Chojiro!" Tanner and the others waves him goodbye. Crow goes for the door and opens it for the elder. He nods a thank you and heads out, as then Crow closes the door behind him.

"Now then, who wants dinner?" Crow rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"But it's too early." Tanner and Frank groans. "Yeah we just had lunch too."

"But that doesn't mean I have." Crow retorts arrogantly. "I just got home early, and at that time I didn't bother with lunch." He sighs irritably, hearing his stomach growl from the inside. "And now I regret it… now, go play outside."

The kids ran out the back door, one after another in laughter as Crow goes to the fridge for something to eat.

Yonah makes a silent giggle. "Kids…"

She looks over at him as she picks her bag up. "I guess I should be going now."

"Hm, oh… yeah I guess you're done babysitting now?" He grabs some lunch meat and cheese, and prepares the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Consider this an initial release."

She chortles on her way out. "Alright!"

Crow didn't know she was going to leave that soon, and so he puts his utensils down and went after her. "Wait. I have something."

She turns around as he puts out a mango in front of her. "I thought you might want some."

She gladfully takes the fruit. "Thank you. You know you don't have to."

"Well I want to. There's a difference." He points out, and takes another moment to comment. "So how are you doing with the baby so far?"

"Good, good actually." She rubs her belly. "I'll be having my ultrasound next week or so. Hopefully things still turn out good so far."

"That's good! Mind if we get to see some at the time? I'm sure the kids would have a blast."

"Sure, that's fine… so…" She pauses. "Did you bring Chijoro here to… help us with our issues?"

"Hm? Oh, actually he wanted to come on his own accord. I did try to warn him, you know!"

The two laugh. She responds, "No no that's fine. I'm glad we got some things straight."

"Along with that card too. That was very nice of him. Say… would you be alright if I introduce you to my other friends? You already met Shinji."

"Well, sure. I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Just don't punch or kick them in the face too! If you guys have crossed paths before I mean." Crow kindly jokes, as Yonah feels a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I promise I won't. Unless however they did something way worse. See ya!" She heads out the door as he opens it for her.

"Bye Yonah!" The kids came into the living room just in time. She waves and says goodbye back as well, heading home and soon come back once more.

 **Next Time on Dove Story:**

 _The next week comes around, and she has photos to share with the kids. However, this brings up unexpecting questions. She gets to meet Crow's other friends during the babysitting!_

 **A/N: I finally got this chapter done! I started it literally last month and the duel scene was the reason this thing took so long! XD Hopefully you guys enjoy it! There'll be more, and this time more serious, duels to come! (Just in a few chapters away).**


End file.
